You're Everything
by Wardstone Chronicles
Summary: OS sur la chanson Everything de Lifehouse. Harry pose un ultimatum à Drago, il doit faire le bon choix. Y arrivera-t-il ? POV Drago, venez lire.


Auteur: Pouetoline

Titre: Everything

Couple: Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette OS n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir** !

**You're everything.**

**Find me here **_**(Trouve-moi ici)**_

**And speak to me **_**(Et parle-moi)**_

**I want to feel you **_**(Je veux te sentir)**_

**I need to hear you **_**(J'ai besoin de t'entendre)**_

**You are the light **_**(Tu es la lumière)**_

**That's leading me to the place **_**(Qui me mène à l'endroit)**_

**Where I find peace again **_**(Où je retrouverai la paix)**_

Le monde semblait plus serein désormais… ton courage avait finalement permis la destruction de Voldemort. Evènement qui engendra une gigantesque ambiance de fête dans le monde entier !

Cependant, tu paraissais absent, effacé même face à toute cette agitation. Tu te sentais inutile maintenant que la mission, pour laquelle tu t'étais battu toute ta vie, venait de s'achever.

On peut dire, en quelque sorte, que tu déprimais. Plus rien ne comptait pour toi que cette envie de foutre en l'air ta vie. J'étais sans doute l'un des seuls à avoir repéré ta détresse. J'ai voulu t'aider…

Je n'étais qu'un ennemi pour toi, cependant tu m'avais toujours gardé dans ton champ de vision tout comme moi. Ne dit-on pas « Garde tes amis proche de toi mais tes ennemis encore plus » ?

C'est ce qui m'a permis de remarquer ton état dépressif. Tu maigrissais étant donné ton manque de motivation à te nourrir engendrant tes nombreuses absences lors des repas dans la grande salle.

Tu devenais aussi pâle qu'un mort voire même maladif… mais personne ne prêtait attention à ces symptômes pourtant si visibles et alarmants ! Non… ils étaient bien trop occupés à fêter la fin de cette guerre qui semblait sans fin. Malgré mes petites joutes verbales afin de te redonner vie, tu n'avais plus le plaisir de me répondre pour m'envoyer balader dans un autre coin.

Un soir, alors que je sentais un malaise s'insinuant doucement dans mon être, j'eus l'envie de sortir, comme si mon cœur me dictait de le faire afin d'éviter un drame pouvant à jamais changer ma vie. Et j'eus bien raison de prendre l'air ce soir-là ! En me dirigeant vers le parc de Poudlard, j'ai distingué une ombre perchée sur le sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour… cette silhouette… je la reconnaissais entre mille ! C'était la tienne. Sans hésitation j'ai couru comme un fou, la peur au ventre, il n'était pas question que j'arrive trop tard ! Qu'importe si mes jambes étaient sur le point de lâcher face à cet effort intense, je me devais d'être à tes côtés, de t'aider…

A peine ai-je eu le temps de poser mon pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier que mon regard se porta sur toi… tu étais sur le point de faire ton choix… sauter ou ne pas sauter ? Sans doute m'as-tu entendu car lentement tu t'es retourné… bien sûr la surprise pouvait se lire sur ton visage ! Que pouvait bien faire ton pire ennemi en haut de cette tour et complètement essoufflé .

La seule phrase qui réussit à franchir le barrage de mes lèvres fut « Par pitié ne fais pas ça Harry ! »

Ton étonnement me fit sourire lorsque j'ai utilisé ton prénom mais sans doute l'étais-tu encore plus en t'apercevant de ma présence et non celle de tes amis. Je pense que sur l'instant, tu t'attendais à tout sauf à mon arrivée tremblotante en haut de cette tour. Tu as longuement hésité puis tu m'as demandé ce qui finalement m'avait poussé à te rejoindre et de quelle prétention je pouvais m'octroyer le droit de te retenir parmi nous. Et égoïstement je t'ai répondu « Moi ». C'est à ce moment-là que le miracle eut lieu… tu as ri ! Pas un rire ironique non mais un rire clair et franc que je n'avais plus entendu depuis longtemps. Voyant cette ouverture de sincérité, j'ai continué mon argumentation, c'était toujours ça de gagner pour te sauver. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'aimais ce rire, ta beauté, ton intelligence… en réalité, je t'aimais tout simplement et si ce rire venait à disparaître alors je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre ! Je déciderais de passer moi aussi « l'arme à gauche » comme disent les moldus.

Sans jamais m'interrompre, tu m'as écouté et quand j'ai finalement sorti ces trois petits mots, j'ai pu lire sur ton visage qu'une joie immense l'illuminait. Tu m'as sauté dans les bras en pleurant de tristesse mais également de bonheur. Tu pleurais désormais toutes ces morts durant la guerre, toutes les souffrances que tu avais endurées depuis le début de ta petite vie sur terre. Mais tu pleurais aussi le sentiment que tu refoulais depuis si longtemps, celui de m'aimer. C'était comme un soulagement pour toi d'apprendre que ce dernier était réciproque.

On était heureux… enfin… Bien sûr mon père avait survécu à la guerre mais toi aussi tu t'en étais sorti indemne grâce à ma mère qui t'avait offert son aide durant la bataille finale. Puis je pris peur… l'euphorie de nos sentiments avoués faisait désormais place à une panique face au regard des autres… de nos amis, de nos professeurs, de mes parents… Pour me rassurer, tu m'as tendrement pris dans tes bras en me disant qu'il suffirait de garder notre relation secrète et de construire tout simplement notre petit paradis rien qu'à nous deux. A partir de ce soir-là, tu as repris goût à la vie, tu riais à nouveau comme avant. J'attendais avec impatience nos rendez-vous dans la salle cachée aux yeux de tous, tout comme notre relation.

Mais le bonheur ne fut que de courte durée, petit à petit, le secret de notre relation commença à te peser. Tes amis te savaient amoureux mais tu ne pouvais pas divulguer l'heureux élu que j'étais au risque de nous compromettre à jamais. La souffrance et la tristesse firent leur réapparition dans tes yeux… Tu avais pris une décision et m'en fit part. Il était difficile pour toi de garder ce secret, il n'y avait aucune raison selon toi de garder notre amour secret, il fallait le dévoiler au grand jour et l'assumer pour toujours.

Tu remettais en question l'amour que je te portais, il te fallait une preuve concrète. Malheureusement je n'étais pas un Gryffondor. Le courage ne faisait pas parti de mon vocabulaire ni même de ma personnalité ! Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Choixpeau m'avait confié aux mains des Serpentard ! Cependant, tu souffrais et je t'aimais tellement que te voir souffrir m'était insupportable.

**You are the strength **_**(Tu es la force)**_

**That keeps me walking **_**(Qui me fait avancer)**_

**You are the hope **_**(Tu es l'espoir)**_

**That keeps me trusting **_**(Qui continue à me faire croire)**_

**You are the light to my soul **_**(Tu es la lumière de mon âme)**_

**You are my purpose **_**(Tu es mon but)**_

**You're everything **_**(Tu es tout)**_

Ne voulant pas te perdre, j'ai pris une décision… qui je pense fut la meilleure et la plus censée de toute ma vie. J'allais te déclarer ma flamme dans la grande salle lors du dîner, le repas auquel assisteraient de nombreuses personnes, presque toute l'école s'y retrouverait. Je me suis empressé de demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore qui fut plus qu'heureux d'accéder à ma requête. Mais le courage n'était pas encore au rendez-vous…

Je connaissais ta chanson préférée, cette dernière tombait à pic étant donné qu'elle reflétait exactement ce que je ressentais pour toi. De plus, tu adorais ma voix lorsque je chantais alors pourquoi ne pas le faire devant tout le monde pour te prouver à quel point je t'aimais ? Au pire, le ridicule ne tue pas ! La seule chose pouvant me blesser seront loin d'être les moqueries des autres ni même le regard qu'ils auront sur nous par la suite, mais simplement le fait que tu m'abandonnes. La peur de te perdre était beaucoup plus importante en moi que celle de vivre sous les railleries éternelles de notre entourage.

C'est alors que j'ai réussi à trouver ce courage, cette force de réaliser ma déclaration… elle n'était pas bien loin… juste dans ton regard lorsqu'il se posait sur moi, juste sur tes lèvres lorsque tu me souriais… tu es tout simplement la force qui me fait avancer et sans toi je ne suis rien.

Il est compréhensible de te voir désormais étonné de ma présence sur cette estrade occupée par les professeurs. Peut être que chanter cette chanson n'était pas la chose que tu espérais réellement. Mais tu es malgré tout agréablement surpris, cela se voit sur ton visage. Tes yeux pétillants de bonheur ne regardent que moi et cela me donne le courage de continuer à chanter cette chanson d'amour devant tout Poudlard, moi qui déteste chanter devant d'autres gens que toi. Cela en est presque risible…

La surprise et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur le visage de chaque personne présente dans la grande salle, se demandant à qui donc pouvait bien s'adresser cette chanson. Il n'y avait que tes amis pour le savoir étant donné que tu leur fredonnais souvent cet air…

**And how can I stand here with you **_**(Et comment puis-je rester ici avec toi)**_

**And not be moved by you **_**(Et ne pas être ému par toi)**_

**Would you tell me **_**(Pourrais-tu me dire)**_

**How could it be **_**(Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être)**_

**Any better than this **_**(Mieux que cela)**_

Tout en continuant de chanter, je m'avance petit à petit vers toi. Je vois de nombreuses filles et même des garçons espérant de tout cœur que la chanson leur soit destinée mais la déception se lit sur leur visage dès lors que je les dépasse sans faire attention à eux. Je me concentre uniquement sur toi et ton attention est toute dirigée vers moi, te délectant de chaque mot sortant de ma bouche.

Comment ne pas être ému en te regardant sourire, tu es tellement beau, au point de se dire qu'il n'est pas permis de l'être autant ! Un véritable dieu vivant… sans aucun défaut, du moins à mes yeux car si quelqu'un m'entendait il me dirait d'office que des défauts tu en as mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ?

Me voici enfin devant toi, je prends doucement tes mains tout en continuant ma chanson. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Weasley qui est sur le point de s'évanouir tandis que Granger sourit tout simplement parce que tu es heureux et que c'est le principal à ses yeux. J'entends derrière moi les soupirs de ceux ayant espéré être l'élu de mon cœur et que la chanson soit pour eux. Je ne prête même plus attention aux phrases assassines du style « Oh mon dieu ! C'est dégueulasse, ce sont deux garçons ensemble ! ». Qu'ils crachent leur venin, je n'en ai rien à faire de toute façon ! Il n'y a que toi qui importe à mes yeux.

**You calm the storms **_**(Tu calmes les tempêtes)**_

**And you give me rest **_**(Et tu me donnes le repos)**_

**You hold me in your hands **_**(Tu me tiens dans tes mains)**_

**You won't let me fall **_**(Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber)**_

**You steal my heart **_**(Tu voles mon coeur)**_

**When you take my breath away **_**(Quand tu emportes mon souffle)**_

**Would you take me in take me deeper now **_**(Veux-tu m'emmener, m'emmener plus loin maintenant)**_

Je commence à t'emmener avec moi sur l'estrade professorale, la chanson commence à toucher à sa fin. Je peux voir la réaction des professeurs maintenant que nous leur faisons face. Celle de Severus est impayable, McGonagale semble choquée tout en affichant une mine heureuse sans doute parce que nous rayonnons de bonheur. Et bien sûr, Dumbledore qui nous offre son plus beau sourire comme une bénédiction.

Doucement, je m'agenouille devant toi… c'est à la suite de cette chanson que j'ai décidé de t'offrir mon cœur pour toujours…

« Je t'aime Harry Potter ! »

**Cause you're all I want **_**(Car tu es tout ce que je veux)**_

**You're all I need **_**(Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin)**_

**You're everything... everything **_**(Tu es tout... tout)**_

**You're all I want **_**(Tu es tout ce que je veux)**_

**You're all I need **_**(Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin)**_

**Everything... everything **_**(Tout... tout)**_

La chanson se termine enfin… lentement je sors un écrin de ma poche, l'ouvre en le tendant vers toi. C'est ensuite avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix que j'entame le fameux discours si longtemps préparé qui cèlera à jamais nos destins.

« - Harry James Potter, mon Harry, cela va bientôt faire sept ans que nous nous connaissons. Sept ans de rencontre dont six à nous haïr sans cesse. Ne trouves-tu pas que nous avons perdu du temps ? Si tu savais comme je regrette toutes ces années gâchées ! Le pire, c'est que j'en suis entièrement responsable. J'étais impatient et curieux de rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter qui rendait mon père fou furieux rien qu'en entendant ton nom.

Pourquoi donc entrait-il dans une rage folle ? Après tout, tu n'étais qu'un simple mortel comme nous tous ! Ce qui piqua donc ma curiosité, je voulais te rencontrer et savoir quel personnage tu représentais. C'était quand même impressionnant de voir mon père dans cet état étant donné qu'il me répétait sans cesse qu' « Malfoy doit garder son sang froid en toute circonstance ».

Et bien entendu, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour attirer ton attention fut d'insulter le premier ami que tu venais de te faire en arrivant à Poudlard : Weasley. Il était donc tout à fait normal que tu aies refusé de m'adresser la parole après cet acte impardonnable et pourtant je t'en ai voulu ! C'était la naissance d'une haine sans pitié que j'allais te vouer durant six ans. Tu avais osé refuser de me tendre la main pour me saluer alors que j'étais habitué à obtenir tout ce que je voulais depuis ma naissance. Commença ensuite une guerre entre nous deux, chacun cherchant à faire le plus de mal possible à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul vainqueur au final.

Cependant, plus le temps passa et plus tu as dépéri. Quand je t'observais discrètement, je ressentais comme une douleur représentant bien plus que de la pitié pour toi… alors j'ai pris la peine de réfléchir. Pourquoi donc souffrais-je du fait que mon pire ennemi se sentait mal ? Alors qu'au contraire, j'aurais du m'en réjouir ! C'est à partir de cet instant que j'ai compris cette chose capitale : je t'aimais tout simplement. Je te l'ai enfin avoué cette terrible nuit où tu as voulu mettre fin à tes jours.

Notre grande histoire d'amour a pu débuter cette nuit-là. Je t'aimais, tu m'aimais et plus rien d'autre ne comptait alors. Jusqu'au jour où tu m'as posé cet ultimatum. Le secret que nous gardions depuis, pour que mon père ne l'apprenne pas, te faisant souffrir, devait être dévoilé au grand jour.

Me voilé désormais à genoux devant toi, t'avouant tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur alors qu'un Malfoy ne doit jamais dévoiler ses sentiments selon les dires de mon père ! Je t'aime Harry et ce pas parce que tu es le survivant, pas parce que tu es le célèbre Harry Potter ! Mais simplement pour ce que tu représentes à mes yeux, Harry tout simplement, un garçon possédant une immense bonté et générosité dont le passé est lourd et douloureux. Combien de fois ne t'ai-je pas entendu hurler alors que tes rêves étaient peuplés de cauchemars ?

Harry, je suis prêt à te consoler la nuit lorsque tu revivras sans cesse ton passé dans le monde des songes, je suis même prêt à supporter le moindre de tes caprices si tu en as et à les combler, je veux tout simplement te rendre heureux. Je veux te voir sourire comme tu le fais lorsque l'aube pointe le bout de son nez et que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, je désire avoir des enfants avec toi et finir ma vie à tes côtés serait mon souhait le plus cher si tu veux bien de moi…

Alors, devant toute l'école de Poudlard pour témoin, je te demande, moi Drago Lucius Malfoy, veux-tu m'épouser Harry James Potter ? »

Tu tombes à genoux pour rejoindre mes bras et pleures encore plus que tout à l'heure. Mais ces pleurs ne sont pas de tristesse, bien au contraire, ils sont de joie. Alors que je caresse tes cheveux, tu relèves ton visage les yeux brillants de larmes et me réponds enfin :

« - Oui Drago, je désire avoir des enfants avec toi et me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés. Oui je veux finir mes jours terrestres à tes côtés. J'accepte de t'épouser ! »

Bonjour, j'espère que cette OS vous aura plu ^^. Il a été fait en collaboration avec Starwoman, une amie à moi que j'apprécie beaucoup. A la base j'étais seule sur cet écrit mais j'ai conscience de mon style d'écriture assez maladroit. De plus, ma correctrice étant absente en ce moment, j'ai demandé à Star de le faire à sa place. Elle m'a donc supervisée en reformulant certains passages. Je l'ai laissée faire et j'ai adoré le résultat, j'espère qu'il vous plaira également. Ce sont exactement mes idées mais écrite de façon plus romanesque que la mienne... enfin bref je veux remercier Star et vous aussi bien entendu. N'oubliez pas les reviews !


End file.
